


Twice The Fun

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, diphallia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous Tumblr prompt: After reading an AMA on Reddit about a man with Diphallia could you write a thing wherein Bones has two dicks and Jim finds out about it (and then sex ensues).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice The Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s an article with the best bits of the aforementioned AMA: http://www.rollingstone.com/culture/news/10-fascinating-facts-from-the-man-with-two-penises-ama-20140102
> 
> And here is a NSFW photo of his penises/peni (?): http://i.imgur.com/0pEACyI.jpg

Jim is pretty sure he’s just walked onto the set of a porno, it’s just their dorm though, he even spares a moment to look around and check that fact. And,  _yep_ , definitely still their dorm room. But the events currently unfolding on Bones’ bed are decidedly undorm-y, or at least, Jim is usually out when Bones has someone back. And well, sure, Jim was  _supposed_ to be out tonight. But his plans fell through, totally not his fault. 

And isn’t that a bit of luck. 

Especially seeing as though this is the night Bones chooses to have a threesome with what Jim is pretty sure are twins: two buxom blondes sucking on his dicks. 

Wait. 

Dick _s_.  _Plural?_

Jim frowns, looks down at his own crotch, he’s pretty sure one is the norm.  _Two_ … well, that’s damn well greedy. 

The two women moan in turn. 

Case in point. 

Jim doesn’t mean to be spiteful, well he does a little bit, but he’s kind of turned on; scratch that, he’s  _a lot_  turned on. Bones has  _two_ dicks and he won’t even put  _one_  of them in Jim. 

This is a tragedy. 

A horrifically unfair  _tragedy_. 

He coughs - loudly. 

"Dammit, Jim," Bones huffs upon looking up at him, the two girls seem undeterred, but Bones gently eases the girl to his left off of him and the other one understands that as her cue to leave too. Bones quickly wraps a sheet around himself, cheeks red from embarrassment and frustration, and there are two tents pitched against the thin cotton sheet and Jim can’t tear his eyes away. 

He thinks he hears the taller twin tell Bones to call them. 

"We’re always free, Leo," the second one says, " _always._ " 

"Cara," Bones says gently, kissing the woman’s cheek, "I’ll bare it that in mind. Quinn," he says to the first twin, lips catching her at the side of her mouth. 

They leave quick enough, though, and Jim is still just standing their in the middle of the room, enraptured by Bones’ fading erections. 

"Your momma never tell you it’s rude to stare?" Bones questions, wrapping the sheet round him again for extra coverage. 

"You have two dicks," Jim says dumbly. 

"Really?" Bones counters sarcastically, pulling the sheet away from his stomach so he can see down the length of his body, "well I’ll be damned," he continues, rolling his eyes. 

"Why didn’t you ever tell me?" Jim questions. 

"Because it’s none of your damned business," Bones squawks, "look it’s just a thing, it doesn’t-"

"Two things," Jim corrects, "and there is nothing  _just_ about them.” 

"Okay," Bones huffs, "well if you’re gonna be an asshole about it then I’m gonna take a shower."

"An asshole?" Jim says confusedly, then the penny drops and he reaches out to catch Bones by the wrist, "no, I’m, I’m, Bones this is  _awesome_ ,” he amends, “you just had a threesome with twins, a double blowjob threeso-“

"Cara and Quinn aren’t twins, you reprobate, they’re  _friends_ ,” Bones corrects. 

"Can I see?"

"Unbelievable," Bones mutters, striding pointedly into the bathroom. 

#

So Jim spends a lot of time telling Bones he’s got plans when really his only plan is to catch Bones naked again so he can have a proper look at the dynamic duo, as he’s begun to call Bones’ dicks. 

But the next time he does stumble across Bones in a state of undress he’s in the shower with another man, fucking him against the tiles while the guy wraps his hand around the cock closest to the wall. So Jim still can’t really see them in their full glory, and it’s really starting to piss him off. Especially now that Jim know Bones takes men to bed too. 

"Jesus  _Christ_ , Jim!” Bones growls through gritted teeth, “you’re supposed to be  _out_.”

"I lied," Jim admits, "you guys, ah, you need an extra pair of hands?"

"No." Bones says pointedly, "now get out." 

#

But Jim reckons third time’s the charm, it’s gotta be. And he’s certainly not disappointed when he walks in a Bones is actually alone, he’s under the duvet, granted, but he’s clearly angling, pun intended, for an orgasm and Jim believes himself to be far more equipped to deliver it to Bones than Bones himself. 

He coughs. 

"I’m gonna strangle you," Bones huffs, hands stilling under the blanket.

"That's seriously kinky, Bones," Jim grins. "I just," he starts, stepping closer, "I wanna," he huffs, bending his legs slightly to he’s almost kneeling on the end of the bed, "can I?"

"Oh," Bones says, frowning confusedly, eyes uncertain, "you wanna? But I thought you just-"

"You thought I just _what_?" Jim wonders, using Bones’ state of distraction to shuffle closer. 

"I thought this was like, well, like a circus show, like ‘wow I wanna see the dicks because _wow_  there’re two of them’,” Bones says, doing a very bad impression of what must be a drunk Jim but even so Jim highly resents the use of ‘wow’ twice in one sentence. 

"No," Jim shakes his head, "well I mean, yes, yes I do wanna see ‘em, but I wanna touch them and lick them and get fucked by them too, kinda did even before I knew there were two," Jim admits, "but I got it, you know, you not wanting to fuck friends and I didn’t even know that you liked guys." 

"Fucked by  _them_ , plural?” Bones asks, eyebrows raising, clearly quite enamoured with the idea. 

"Now who’s being an asshole," Jim smirks, "you mean you’ve never, with both-"

"Well, yeah, but it’s not the first thing people usually jump at," Bones shrugs. 

"Well if you’d been listening properly you’d know it was fourth in the list of things I wanna do," Jim says, leaning forward, hooking two fingers under the the top of the cover, "see them was the first." 

"Right," Bones says, "lemme just," and he obviously goes to move his hands away from whatever they’re doing but Jim moves faster. 

"Fuck," is Jim’s first response, because damn if Bones isn’t hot: tanned, toned abdomen; dark treasure trail; two fingers inside himself; a hand wrapped loosely round his right cock while the other goes completely neglected, still hard against his abdomen, smearing precum everywhere. 

Jim pulls the cover away more, settling in between Bones’ spread legs, Jim trails his fingers over the back of Bones’ left hand, pushing against it so Bones’ fingers sink deeper inside himself. Bones whimpers. 

"Jim," he begins. 

"Shh," Jim hushes, he wraps his other hand around Bones’ left cock, slowly dragging his fist up, thumb flicking over the slit. It’s hot and heavy in Jim’s hand, Jim wondered if they’d be thinner and shorter, like two dicks split in half, but they’re not noticeably smaller in anyway, sure, Jim’s seen bigger, but Jim’s seen smaller too. And if he’s gonna take them both then he’s kinda thankful they’re pretty average.

He leans forward so he can press his lips to Bones’, wasting no time licking his tongue along Bones’ lower lip and slipping in between the doctor’s teeth. He speeds up the movement of his hand, doesn’t want to be accused of teasing. 

"Fuck," Bones murmurs against Jim’s lips. 

"Is it like, double intense?"

"I guess so," Bones shrugs, "got nothin’ as comparison though, the left is a little more eager ‘an the right, but ah, yeah pretty much double the fun," he chuckles. 

Jim looks down between their bodies, Bones’ left hand has abandoned his hole, he’s clutching at the bed sheets, Jim smirks. 

"Get your fingers back in your asshole and just let me worry about the dicks," Jim whispers, pulling away from Bones’ lips, helping the doctor bend his knee with a hand on the underside of his thigh, re-guiding his hand to under Bones’ balls. He bats Bones’ hand away from his cock and wraps his own hand around it instead. 

His fists move measure for measure for the most part, until Jim’s own erection is held tight inside his jeans and the desire to suck Bones becomes too great. His mouth closes over the head of the right cock, tongue flicking along the slit before he swallows him as deep as he can, holding him in his throat for a moment before pulling back. He looks up at Bones and smirks at the look of awe on the doctor’s face. 

Bones’ moan when Jim wraps his lips around the left cock is enough to make Jim want to blow him for the rest of the millennium. He bobs his head enthusiastically, feeling smug when he can feel the brush of Bones’ fingers in his hair. 

Bones is fucking himself heartily with his fingers too and Jim can only image how good _that_  feels, clever doctor’s fingers deftly hitting his prostate again and again and  _again_. He moans around Bones and his hips answer with a pointed thrust and a breathy “ _fuck_ , Jim.”

"Okay, Bonesy," Jim whispers, once he’s finally pulled his mouth away, kissing Bones’ thigh. He leans back on his calves, pulling his t-shirt over his head and unbuttoning his jeans, "where's the lube?" 

"It fell off the bed," Bones murmurs, reaching his hand up to brush over Jim’s ribs, the touch is reverent and soft and Jim knows he’s in the best hands for something like this. Bones pulls his other hand away from his own body, wiping lube on the bedspread. Jim sits back further so he can pull his jeans and boxer-briefs off, erection pressed against his belly. 

"If you had two a’ _them_ you’d do some serious damage," Bones scoffs gently, hand cupping Jim’s ass as the other man leans over the edge of the bed to retrieve the lube. 

"Please," Jim laughs, righting himself and placing an open mouthed kiss to Bones’ collar bone, "I do plenty of damage." 

"I bet," Bones snorts, taking the lube out of Jim’s hand, "maybe we should, you should get on all fours," Bones suggests gently, "Jim maybe you should, maybe we should just do one, just for now an’ then-"

"Hey," Jim soothes, pulling Bones closer for a deeper kiss, "don’t worry, we’ll go slow, you’ll be careful, I’ll be fine," he assures him. 

"Have you ever…?"

“‘DP’ed before, ah no,” Jim shakes his head, “but a girl pegged me once and added her little vibrator to the mix halfway through,” Jim recounts.

"Did you just say ‘DP’ed?" Bones laughs, trying to cover up his nervousness. 

"Hmm," Jim nods, turning around, settling on his hands and knees. 

"Jesus, Jim," Bones whispers from behind him, hands running over Jim’s pert backside, "you’re really somethin’, kid," he murmurs, leaning forward to kiss the base of his spine. 

He takes up the bottle of lube, dollops a healthy amount of it onto his fingers, and gently rubs two over Jim’s hole, only dipping the pad of his middle finger in when he’s certain Jim’s slick enough to take him easily. 

Getting his second and third finger into Jim is easy enough, especially because he takes so damn long scissoring and probing with his fingers, trying to get Jim as loose as physically possible with three fingers. 

"Shall I try with a fourth?" Bones wonders, squeezing his pinkie closer to his other fingers.

"Okay," Jim breathes, clearly strung out on the sensation of Bones’ finger tips massaging his prostate. 

Bones only gives a few awkward thrusts with the four fingers before pulling out and deciding to ease his slightly wider left cock into Jim’s body, he can’t bottom out because of the way his cocks split but he pushes as far forward as he can.

"You okay, Jim?" Bones wonders, leaning forward to kiss his shoulder. 

"You feel good, it’s strange though, to feel you inside me and pressed up against me," Jim murmurs, pressing back, appreciating the slide of Bones’ other erection against the curve of his ass. 

"Total mind fuck, kid," Bones agrees, running his thumb along the stretched skin of Jim’s hole, squeezing more lube onto his cock, and then slicking up the other one.

"S’made you pretty good at multitasking, I guess," Jim laughs, arching his back more so Bones can get a better angle. 

"Relax, if you keep clenchin’ like that I’m a’ lose it right now," Bones gasps, bucking forward reflexively, thumb sliding in alongside his cock. Jim just moans, bares down to try and open himself up more.

"I can take it, Bones," Jim promises, "please, I need it."

"You’ll goddamn wait until you’re ready," Bones counters, pressing against the rim of Jim’s hole with his thumb, squeezing more lube onto his cock. His other cock is rock hard and weeping against his abdomen, bobbing against the cleft of Jim’s ass each time he thrusts forward. 

Bones almost fucks them both to the point for orgasm before he even entertains sliding his second cock into Jim, but Jim’s begging for it, so heady on arousal. So he slips his thumb round to the side, pulling at Jim’s hole and guiding his other cock into Jim with his other hand. The burn is almost too much, he feels so  _full_. Bones has just  _doubled_  inside of him and he doesn’t know how he’s meant to cope with the extra width.

But Bones is leaning forward, taking Jim’s cock in his slicked fist. He doesn’t move inside of Jim, just tries to bring Jim off with his talented doctor’s hand, ignoring his own searing need as it builds low in his groin.

"Come on, Jim," Bones whispers, "come for me."

Jim bucks his hips into Bones’ hand, pressing back into Bones’ lengths and seeing stars as they rub over his prostate.

Jim comes hard, and the erratic feeling of his tensing around Bones propels him into his own orgasm, filling Jim with double the come.

"Holy shit," Jim gasps, "fuck," he continues, "we should, can we, I wanna do it again."

"Again?" Bones whimpers, "Jim, I don’t, Christ, I don’t have double the stamina."

"No," Jim chuckles, "not now, just, again, soon."

Bones leans forward again to kiss Jim’s back and then pulls out, “I’ll get a cloth,” he says, smile on his face.”

"No," Jim says, pulling at Bones’ arm, "just stay, I’ll clean up in a while."

"We should have done this sooner," Bones whispers, pulling Jim back into his arms.

"Well, we’ll just have to do it really regularly to make up for lost time," Jim shrugs.

"You’re gonna kill me, kid."

"Yeah," Jim scoffs, "says the guy with two dicks."  


End file.
